Wait, There's another one!
by ice2248
Summary: "I can't believe you never told me! She seems great!" She pouted. "She's like a female Damon, but she and I never got along. They were always close, but I never really understood why they stopped travelling together. She's a bit of a basket case." "Talking about me? I'm touched." Who is she? She really is crazy though...Help us all...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I have absolutely no rights to the show or the characters in it! All I have is the plot and my 1 character addition, who is based off of a former girlfriend of mine. *sniff* I wish I owned the show...things would've turned out a lot differently at the end on Season 5...**

**I know it's kind of short, sorry. I'm trying my best. First published story, plz don't be mean!**

Chapter 1

**APOV**

It was a particularly peaceful day in Mystic Falls. The sun was shining brightly, everyone was taking their time getting places, and every household was fairly quiet...mostly. The Salvatore bordinghouse was another story alltogether, especially with all the yelling going on...

"YOU COMPLETE ASS! YOU KNEW THAT IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN THIS WAY!" That was a veeeerrry drunk Stefan Salvatore. He was yelling at sober (but seriously pissed) Damon. He wasn't even sure what Stefan was on about. All he knew was that it probaby wasn't his fault, and Stefan was just blaming him because he didn't want to admit it was actually himself that caused whatever crisis had arisen. So, he yelled back.

"I DIDN'T DO A DAMNED THING STEFAN! WHATEVER IT WAS, I DIDN'T DO IT!" Damon took a deep breath and attempted to calm himself. It only worked enough to get him to lower his voice. "I get that you're upset about Elena being turned into a vampire, and that apparently something happened that drove you to drink, but you better sober up and deal with it before you do something you'll regret."

Damon sped out of the room and out to his car. He went to the only place he could think of...

EPOV

_I feel bad...I mean, I didn't exactly let him down easy..._

**Flashback**

_I walked into the bordinghouse, and straight up to Stefan's room. I really need to talk to him. Honestly, I don't want to be human again. Yes, being a vampire takes some getting used to, and I'm not exactly happy about biting people, but all Stefan talks about is 'fixing' me. I'm sick of it! The only person I can talk to about it without them not liking me this way is Damon! He seems perfectly fine with my transition, and everyone else is freaking out!_

_I got to Stefan's room and walked in. He was sitting on his bed, obviously thinking about something important. 'Probably how to fix me' I thought. I sat next to him and he finally seemed to acknowledge my presence. He smiled at me briefly, his expression one of pity. I mentally rolled my eyes, he was acting like something positively horrible had happened to me._

_"Hey Elena. I was just thinking-"I cut him off._

_"We need to talk." He looked confused, but nodded for me to continue. "I think we need to take a break." Stefan's eyes widened, and he spoke trying to stop her from doing what he knew she was trying to._

_"What? Come on Elena. Think this through! I just want to help you! You weren't meant to be this person, and I want you to go back to the way you were! You never wanted to be a vampire!" Now I actually did roll my eyes._

_"No, I didn't. I thought being a vampire would change me and make me do things I would never do as a human. I was right. As a human, I never would've been able to admit that you aren't the guy I've wanted my whole life! I could never really see us having a future together, Stefan! You never really listened to what I wanted! You painted a picture of me in your head based on the girl you watched the summer after her parent's death. I'm NOT that person! I was completely different before that! All you talk about is wanting to 'fix' me. Well guess what, I don't need to be fixed! I LIKE being a vamire! I have clarity I've never known before. I know what I want and I'm ready to admit it. I will NOT go back to being that scared little girl that was afraid to admit what she really wants! We're done, Stefan. You can't love me like this, so I won't let you change me just so you can." With that, I turned and sped out of the house and back to my car._

_I went straight home and collapsed on my bed, exhausted._

**End Flashback**

I sighed. _'Maybe I should call and apologise. That was harsh.'_ I had been debating this back and forth for almost two hours now.

I heard a knock on my window. I lifted my head enough to see that Damon was there, waiting to be let in. I got up and opened my window, and went right back to sitting on my bed. At least Damon would take my mind off of everything with Stefan. He was always good at that.

"Hey 'Lena. Bad day?" I shrugged.

"I don't wanna talk about it. What about you? You look tired." Now he shrugged.

"Just Stefan being Stefan. We got into a fight, he was drunk, I almost bashed his face in. Pretty normal exsept for the fact that he was seriously wasted. He's extra broody today though, wonder why..." I sighed. Wow, I really gotta stop doing that.

"Can we talk about something not related to Stefan? He's been grating on my last nerve." A look of comprehension dawmed on Damon's face (his very handsome face), and he smirked.

"So that's why he's day drinking. Trouble in paradise?" I rolled my eyes and got up. I walked downstairs, Damon trailing behing me. "Okay, I get it. Sensative subject. We'll takabout something else!" We got to the kitchen, and before I could do or say anything, Damon gripped my waist and swiftly set me on the island, facing the sink. "What do you want for dinner?" I gaped at him.

"What? What are you doing?" Damon's hand's slid down from my waist to my thighs, then slipped back down to his sides.

"I'm going to make you dinner. You look like you need something to distract you from your romantic troubles." As he said this, he moved aroung the kitchen, grabbing things seemingly at random. I knew better than that though. I tried to get down, but Damon was back to me in an instant, making sure I didn't go anywhere.

"At least let me help, Damon. I'm not completely useless in the kitchen." Damon smirked.

"Oh, I know you're not." I whacked him on the arm. He laughed. "Look, you want to help? Sit right here with that cute little ass of yours and let me do this. I already know what I'm going to make, and I want it to be a surprise." I huffed and decided that it was pointless to try to argue with him. He was way too stubborn. I nodded and made myself comfortable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still don't own it... I can only dream of owning the Vampire Diaries. I'm gonna stick one of these in every chapter...**

**I'm updating as I go along...It may not be consistant, but I have a busy schedule this weekend and the week after that, so I'm trying... I know that Stefan seems a little ooc in this story, but truth be told, I never really liked him. Delena forever!**

Chapter 2

**APOV**

I wonder what happened to Stefan in all of this...

He was agitated. No, scratch that. He was beyond pissed. Stefan was pacing back and forth in his room. He had thrown his drink against the wall after Damon left in a fit. _'What does he know? He's filling Elena's head with the idea that being a vampire, being this person, is good for her! She's not the girl I love anymore, and I need to do something about it. She wasn't meant to be this person! It's all Damon's fault!'_ He was obviously upset...big time.

Stefan finally stopped pacing and grabbed his jacket. Being a vampire, it doesn't take long for you to sober up, so Stefan was slowly losing his buzz. He left the house and slammed the door behind him. _'If Damon thinks he can get away with this, he's got another thing coming. I'll get her back, even if I have to force her to take that cure!'_

By the time he got to Elena's house, Damon was almost finished with dinner. They were still in the kitchen. Elena was sitting on the island, and Damon was stirring something in a pot by the stove. **(A/N: I use a lot of prepositions...)** Stefan was looking through the window at them. They were both smiling. Damon had Elena try the white sauce from the pot, and smirked in satisfaction after she said something. He couldn't stand to look any longer. He went around to the front of the house and slammed open the front door...

**In the house...**

Elena was having a great time! All thoughts of Stefan had been shoved to the back of her brain, where they wouldn't bother her. She sat and watched as Damon cooked. He knew where everything was, and he seemed to be a master in the kitchen. She pushed Damon back over to the stove and laughed. He smirked and opened his mouth to say something, before a crash was heard at the front door.

Damon had Elena on her feet behind him in a flash, ready to fight off whatever was in the house. Stefan stormed into the room, but stopped short when he saw them. He took a deep breath, then said, "Elena, Damon has been filling your head with lies. Come with me and I can make it all better. You don't have to be confused anymore! You can go back to being human, grow old, have a normal life! That's what you wanted, remember? You wanted to be human, and be with me. I can give you what you want!" Elena looked down and tucked herself farther behind Damon.

"Stefan, you're acting crazy! I think you need to leave, take some time to calm down and get over this. Come back when you've thought all this through. In the mean time, Damon is going to take care of me. I'll be safe with him, okay? Just go home." Elena closed her eyes and waited. She felt Damon move foreward slightly, and fisted the back of his shirt.

"Yeah Stef. I'll keep away the baddies. You get home and eat a few bunnies, okay?" He sounded so calm, Elena had to stop the smile that was threatening to break out on her face. What? He's funny! Damon was worried. He hadn't seen Stefan like this in a loooonng time. He never showed it though. Stefan looked godsmacked. He turned around and walked out.

_'It'll take some time to convince her. That's fine, we have time. I'll get her back, it'll just take a while. It'll all work out.'_ Stefan knew in some part of his brain that he was being irrational, but he didn't care. If he couldn't convine her, he'd get her friends to help. They didn't want her to be this way either, they would help get her back.

**Later...**

Damon took Elena back to the bordinghouse. He figured they'd be alone there, Stefan wouldn't be back for a couple days. Maybe they'd have some peace. They were sitting on the couch, Elena turned sideways, her legs resting across Damon's lap. They just sat. They were comfortable with the silence.

Elena heard a shuffle by the door. Damon, who was almost asleep, startled awake. A giggle sounded through the room. They got up off the couch, looking around to see who it might be. Another laugh sounded by the doorway. They looked in time to see long, dark brown hair disappear behind the wall. They followed the sounds of girlish laughter to a door. Damon froze, eyes wide and jaw dropped. It was actually quite comical in Elena's opinion.

"Damon? What's wrong?" He shook his head, and muttered, 'It can't be..' He opened the door and entered the room. It was a bedroom. The walls were a deep purple, black curtains drawn open. The four poster bed had a canopy, light blue with metal stars along the edge. the comforter was a rich, royal purple with a random embroidered design. On the bed sat a girl. She looked about 15, fair skin and long hair. She looked at Damon and he made a strangled noise in the back of his throat. Her hazel eyes held amusement, and the smirk on her face reminded Elena of Damon.

Damon cleared his throat. "What are you doing here, dear sister?" She laughed.

"Oh, dear brother. Can't I visit my own home? It's good to see you." The smirk was back on her face. Damon smirked right back.

Elena looked back and forth between the two. "Sister?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hey hey! Still don't own TVD, but still wishing! Sorry I left you all with a cliffhanger, but I didn't know where else to end the chapter. So, the Salvatore's have a sister, huh? I'm SHOCKED! Haha, well, see you next time!**

Chapter 3

**APOV**

_'I can't believe they never told me! I mean, Stefan didn't even tell me about Damon, but still. I thought maybe Damon would tell me, they seem to get along well... Then again, she never showed up before now...'_ Elena was understandably confused. Unfortunately, she didn't have time to press the matter.

The girl looked at Elena, then back at Damon. "You never told her about me? I'm hurt! I thought we were closer than that, brother." Damon rolled his eyes.

"We were. You decided to run off with that boy, remember _sister_?" The girl smiled. She got off the bed and walked up to Elena, then held out her hand.

"I'm sorry for my brother's lack of manners. My name is Alyxandria Salvatore, call me Alyx. It's spelled with a 'y', not an 'e'." They shook hands. "You are obviously Elena, because I know for a fact that Damon hasn't spoken to Katherine in a long time. I always kept tabs on my dear dear brothers. Even if one of them hates me and the other disapproves of my choice in company."

"Wow. I had no idea they had a sister! You look like the perfect blend of the two of them!" It was true. Her face was angular, like Damon's, but less defined, more like Stefan. Her hair was much darker than Stefan's, but still was an obvious brown so that it seemed like the perfect blend of her brothers. She frowned slightly, not particularly liking the fact that she looked like the one brother she knew hated her more than anything else in this world.

Her smile was back on her face in an instant tho, banishing the thought from her mind. "Yes, well. I only stopped by for a visit. I need to talk to Damon though, so if you wouldn't mind?" Elena smiled and nodded before leaving the room and shutting the door behind her. Her smile sofened, and she looked down at her shoes. In the blink of an eye, she was sitting back on her bed, a playful smirk set firmly in place.

Damon rolled his eyes. "What?" Her smirk just got wider.

"So...Elena's nice..." Her eyes danced with silent laughter. Damon strolled over to the bed and leaned against the post, his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "Has she dated Stefan yet?" The tone of her voice changed and her face turned serious.

Damon looked to the window and scowled. "She's not like Katherine, Alyx. She's different." Alyx sighed and shook her head.

"I know she's not. My instincts about people are still firmly in place, you know that Damon. That doesn't change the fact that you're obviously in love with her, and she knows it. Hell, she's in love with you too! She just doesn't know how to tell you! Now, has she dated Stefan, or not?" Alyx was all buisness. She loved both her brothers, but she understood Damon more than Stefan.

Damon looked at her. "They broke up earlier today. She got sick of him controlling her." Alyx closed her eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. "Stefan's already acting crazy. He was already acting crazy, and then Elena broke things off...It's not looking good sis."

Alyx opened her eyes again, but they were glowing. She blinked a couple times before it went away. "He always does this...Why can't he just accept the fact that he's mentally unstable? Well, time for me to make him sane again. Does he still hate me from last time?" Damon nodded. "Well then, wish me luck. I'll need it."

**Let's check on Elena, shall we?...**

She was in the entryway. She made sure to keep her ears in chck, despite her growing curiosity. The door opened and Stefan walked through. He looked fine. A litte tired, but sober. He saw Elena and gave her a sad smile.

"Hey. I apologize for my behavior earlier, I was drunk. I swear, I didn't mean for things to get that far." Stefan sounded sincere, so Elena smiled back.

"It's okay, Stefan. I get it." They stood in silence for a few seconds. "So, I met your sister today." Stefan's head snapped up so fast that Elena was surprised he didn't get whiplash. He had shock painted over his features.

"You met who? Where is she? Why is she here? Why would she ever come back here, this isn't her home." Elena frowned asshe remembered Alyx's words. _"Can't I visit my own home?"_

"I'm not sure really." Neither noticed the other two Salvatores listening behind the wall. Alyx listened intently. Her face split into a smile at Elena's next statement. "She's really nice, and she and Damon seem close." Stefan shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm sure they do." Elena smiled. Alyx was still listening in, and her expression changed with every exchange. Her smile faded into a grim expression.

"I can't believe you never told me! She seems great!" She pouted.

"She's like a female Damon, but she and I never got along. They were alwaysclose, but I'm not sure why they stopped travelling together. She's a bit of a basket case." Alyx rolled her eyes.

"Talking about me? I'm touched." Stefan and Elena looked down the hall to see Alyx step out from behind the wall. She had a wicked smirk on her face. "Really, Stefan. Close your mouth, you'll catch flies!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Heya people! Thank you so much to the people that have checked out my story, and even more thanks and hugs to the people who followed/favorited. I'll try not to let you down. I promise, I'm not going to leave every chapter as a cliffhanger! I had to stop it there, otherwise the chapter would've been too long. Btw, I'm going to keep the rest of the story in Author's pov, it's a lot easier to write. Enjoy!**

**P.S. Love you too babe...**

Chapter 4

Everything happened in a blur...

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? GET OUT!" Stefan was pissed. All he felt was pure rage in that moment. Alyx put her hands on her hips and gave Stefan a disapproving look.

"No." That one little word. Stefan stumbled back as if he had been slapped. "Still on the squirrel diet, brother? All it does is make you weak." Stefan's face changed, and he growled. "Ooh, scary!" Alyx was just daring him to come at her. Elena backed up to the wall. No one would want to be in the middle of this.

Damon chose that moment to step out. He looked between his two siblings, and then to Elena. "Elena, go back to your house. I'll make sure they don't kill each other." Elena nodded and scurried out the door. She's seen Damon and Stefan fight, and if this turns out anything like that, she didn't want to be anywhere near it. She felt bad for leaving Damon alone there though. He could handle it, he's tough.

Damon took a deep breath before speaking. "Well, as much as I'd just_ love_ to watch you two duke it out like old times, I'm tired. So, I'm gonna go to bed, and if I hear so much as a _step_ in the other's direction, I'll end it the way I did last time. Got it?" They both nodded.

Alyx turned and skipped away to her bedroom. Stefan growled again before walking past Damon to get to the stairs, crashing into his soulder on the way. Damon shook his head and went to his room.

**Next Week...**

Stefan and Alyx ignored each other for the most part. They only argued twice, once because Stefan tried to talk through Damon to her and they kept up the whole "Well you can tell _him/her_ that..." until Alyx lost her patience and slapped Stefan across the face. Then she stormed back to her room.

The second time started because Alyx was talking to Elena one of the times she came over. Stefan saw, and didn't like it very much. They got into a huge argument that lasted about 2 hours, and Damon had to kick them out of the house to get them to shut up long enough for him to get them to calm down. That was today.

That night, once Stefan fell asleep, Alyx showed up in his room. She placed her hand on his forehead and her eyes glowed silver. She made a frustrated noise. "Come on, Stefan. Let me in. I'm only trying to help." After about 20 minutes, she sighed. Looks like she wasn't going to start tonight. She took her hand off his forehead, and blinked a coulpe times before her eyes returned to their normal color. She looked him over and smirked. "Well, might as well hv some fun..."

Elena was staying the night at the bording house. Their lives went on, despite Stefan going insane and the two younger Salvatores ignoring each other at all costs...until they fought. So, Alyx snuck into her room and jumped on the bed. Her eyes snapped open instantly. Once she saw that it was Alyx, she relaxed and let herself start to drift off again. Alyx rolled her eyes.

"Elena, get your ass out of bed! We've got work to do!" Elena groaned. "I swear, it'll be fun! Plus, it's only a couple. It's gotta be before the guys wake up! Come on!" No response. "We can prank Damon..." Success! Elena sat up with her eyes narrow. Alyx could see the war raging in her head. Sleep...or prank Damon and watch him be utterly humiliated in a hilarious way...

"You better have something good planned..." Alyx gave her a wicked smile.

"Oh my dear, did you expect any less than pure genius?" Elena smiled and the two girls ran out of the room as quietly as they could. They didn't do anything special for Stefan. Honestly, they just wanted to piss him off. That meant covering him in honey and putting feathers over all the doors near his bedroom, which would fall the second he opened the door. They also left oil all over the floor, just for extra measure.

For Damon though...Alyx hatched her genius plan into action. Now, we all know that Damon is pretty OCD. His room is perfect, nothing is ever out of place. When he plans to torture and kill someone, he puts a tarp down. When there's a mess, he cleans it up so that it's all back to it's previous, pristine, perfect state. Even his closet is totally organized!

That's where they started. They never entered his room, he'd proably wake up the second something was moved. Alyx rearranged the books so that there was no possible way for them to be put back in order unless you had a couple years to do it. Then they both moved other things around, left anything they could think of on the floor, and made a huge mess in the kitchen while making chocolate pudding. Now, for the final touch.

"Are you sure you're okay with doing this, Elena? This is on both of the boys, and we'd have to get all of your friends and everyone you know to go anong with it." Elena nodded.

"I'd love to see how Damon reacts when he 'finds out' he's tied down in a monogamous relationship for all eternity. Plus, how can being 'married' to him be that bad? It's bound to be great sex, and so long as I don't find any bodies laying around, it should be fine." Alyx raised an eyebrow.

"Elena, how often do you fantasize about being married to my oldest brother?" Elena looked at her feet.

"Well, it's not that I fantasize about being married to him, it's that I've always been kind of attracted to him...and now that I've ended things with Stefan for good, I finally know what I want." Alyx smiled.

"Okay. Here, put this on." Alyx handed Elena a ring. "Does it fit?" She slipped the ring on her finger.

"Yeah, perfectly. Where did you get it?" Alyx smiled.

"It was our mom's. Now go, put this on Damon and strip a little bit, will you? There is no way you'd be fully dressed if you're married to Damon!" They both giggled. Alyx went back to her room, and Elena got into bed with her 'husband' and slid the ring on his finger before laying down and closing her eyes. Damon shifted, and put an arm around her waist before stilling and letting out a soft snore. Elena smiled and drifted off to sleep...


	5. AN, sorry!

**Author's Note: Hey, sorry guys. I wish this was a chapter, but it's not. Plz don't hate me! The story is gonna be put on hold for a few days, so probably no updates this week. I fell and hurt my back pretty badly, so I'm a little out of commission. Like, right now I'm sitting up to type this and my lower back is screaming at me, so after this I'm gonna lay down and tomorrow I'm taking a long hot bath and hoping that helps a little bit.**

**Thanks for understanding everybody who reads this! Again, really sorry. I'm gonna go now, bye.**


	6. Chapter 5, but calling it 6 for my OCD

**Hiya! orry it's been a while...first tons of back pain and then a VERY busy weekend, then some family issues...My life can get a little hecktic. I know it might seem that I'm being mean to the beautiful Damon Salvatore, but it's not as bad as it seems, trust me... Anyway, here's chapter 5!**

**Chapter 5**

Damon stirred. His eyes stayed shut for a while as he willed himself awake. Then he became aware of a body pressed against him. That shocked him enough to open his eyes. He ended up seeing the back of a head. He looked around, curious as to what exactly was going on. A flash of silver caught his eye. A ring, on the girl's finger. He looked at it a little closer, but before he could really see much, the girl next to him stirred. She turned to look at him and Damon raised an eyebrow. She smiled and cosed her eyes again.

"Elena, as much as I'm enjoying having you here, I heard your little plan with my sister last night." Elena let out an exaggerated sigh and got up on her elbow to look at him.

"Damon, can't I just pretend, for like, 10 minutes that I'm married to a really hot guy that I'm comfortable with and feel safe around? Just 10 minutes." She gave him her most affective begging eyes. They always worked on Damon, whether he liked it or not. That doesn't mean he doesn't try to put up a fight. Damon sighed and sat up, twisting to face Elena and leaning on his arm.

"Elena, you just broke up with Stefan. I can't be your rebound, just because you know I love you." He turned his head a little, and he caught sight of the ring again. Damon grabbed her hand and looked at the ring. "Elena, where did you get this ring?"

Elena smiled. "Alyx. She said it was your mom's, and it turned out to be a perfect fit. It's beautiful. Now that I think about it, you never told me about your mom. What was she like?" Damon looked down.

"She was the most beautiful woman in the world. She was kind, and could easily be named best mother of the century, no contest." He was smiling slightly. "She was also amazing in the kitchen. She taught me everything I needed to know to get started. She died, two weeks after giving birth to Alyx." Now he frowned. "She had gotten sick, during the pregnancy. But she stuck out. She told me that she was going to make sure that baby came out of her before she died, and she was going to hold her 3rd child. She simply refused to die before then."

Elena squeezed Damon's hand in her own. "She sounds amazing. Is she why you love cooking so much?" Damon nodded.

"When Alyx was born, her eyes were glowing. They were an unbelievable color, almost like a pure gold with silver throughout. Like the sun behind a silver sunflower. My mother thought it was beautiful, but she was also very glad my father hadn't been there for the birth. Truth be told, I was too." Damon's face contorted to one of anger. "If he had found out, he would've proclaimed her a devil child, and killed her, and my mother in the same moment."

Elena sat up and hugged Damon, suddenly thankful she had decided to wear a large t-shirt to bed. They sat there quietly. Elena just hugged him, wondering how someone could do that to their own child. Damon was thinking about the day his father found out about Alyx's eyes, and her gift. It was horrible, and Alyx relived it every night for years in her dreams before she finally managed to live her life without it bothering her.

**AN: Hey guys. I'm ending the chapter here, it was mostly a filler. Next chapter will be mostly flashbacks from Damon and Alyx's past. Stefan doesn't know about any of this, he wasn't there for the birth, he never found out about Alyx's eyes/gifts, and neither of the other two Salvatores want to tell him because he's a hard headed idiot in this story. Love you all, sorry for not updating sooner, life is horrible to me. Haha.**


	7. Another AN

**AN: Hi! Taking a break from my story! SO sorry, but I'm going through some things right now, so I'll get back to it as soon as I can.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hi people. I recently got another follower for this story, and I want to send out my thanks to danielalpaz200. You are a lovely human being and I appreciate it. Anyway, I'm so sorry I haven't been writing in forever, I'm horrible and I procrastinate a lot. Anyway, on with the story!**

**Flashback**

_A baby's cries sounded throughout the room. Damon could hear his mother's uneven breaths as she tried to recover from the strain just put on her already frail body. The air smelled of sweat and blood. Damon walked over to his mother as she was handed her baby for the first time. She looked exhausted. Her hair was a mess, and soaked in some parts. Her skin was sickly pale, but gleamed under the light. Even through her sickly appearance, she seemed to be glowing with joy. She looked at her eldest son._

_"Damon, look! Meet your new baby sister." The 7 year old looked down at the pink lump in his mother's arms. His head turned slightly to the side and his brows furroughed._

_"She looks like a large potato, mother." His mom laughed lightly, before it turned to a loud cough. She turned away from both her children so as to make sure she did not cough on them. Then she sighed and turned back._

_"Mother, are you alright?" asked the worried little boy. "Would you like some water?" The woman shook her head._

_"Im fine, darling. What do you think of your newest sibling?" Damon smiled, his teeth bared in a large grin._

_"She's cute, for a potato." Then his face turned curious. "Mother, what's wrong with her eyes?" They both looked at the little eyes that stared up at them. They were a brilliant silver, with a gold that could rival the purest radiance of the sun surrounding and throughout. "They look like flowers." said the little Damon._

_His mother nodded slightly. "A silver flower before the midday sun. They are beautiful." Gradually they darkened and changed color until they were a wonderful blend of blue, green and brown._

_"Damon, I need you to promise me something." Damon nodded. "You must mever tell your father about this, he may not react so kindly to the beauty of your sister as I do." Damon placed his hand on his mother's arm._

_"She will always be safe with me mother! I will always protect her!" He flashed a toothy grin._

**End Flashback**

Damon's mother died only 2 weeks later. She had started to seem better from her illness, but her body could not fight it off any longer. She passed in her sleep. Fourteen years later, everything fell apart.

**Flashback**

_"Alyx, wait for me!" shouted Damon. He chased his youngest sibling across the clearing._

_She laughed and called over her shoulder, "Come and get me, Damon! I wait for no man, brother or not!"_

_By the time he caught up with her, she had stopped and drawn a perfect likeness of Katherine. _**(AN: She's already staying with them, it's crucial to the storyline)**_ Damon was curious. It had seemed as though his baby sister had disliked Katherine from the moment they met. He couldn't for the life of him understand why, he found Katherine's presence quite nice. Alyxandria on the otherhand, was decidedly avoiding the strange woman at all costs._

_"I like your picture," he stated helpfully. Alyx snorted._

_"You would, it's the face of your one true love. Unfortunately, you haven't met this one yet." Alyx sighed. "Things would be so much easier if we could time travel."_

_Now Damon sighed. There it was again, his sister talking about the future as though she knew exactly what was to happen. Sadly, she was right most of the time. Her eyes would flicker, or change for a few seconds, before she shouted "Duck!" Damon couldn't count how many times he was almost hit by some flying projectile. That or they had duck for dinner. That never turned out well, Alyx hated poultry._

_"What do you mean? That is Lady Katherine." Alyx looked up at him. Her eyes were gold and silver. She blinked twice and her eyes cleared before she spoke._

_"No, Damon. This is not Lady Katherine."_

**End Flashback**

Damon wanted to spend all day in bed. It was worth getting up though. Damon broke out of his reverie and bolted out the door to see Stefan try to leave his room, where we promptly got a bunch of feathers stuck to his being. Stefan kept trying to stand upright and wipe the feathers off of him, but the mix of honey and the slippery floor were not kind to him, and he promptly fell on his buttox, only to get up and have the whole thing repeat. This went on for about 5 minutes before Damon couldn't control himself and burst into laughter. He could hear Alyx and Elena giggling off to the side. Eventually Stefan gave up and pouted on the floor. Damon was pretty happy, so he decided to go downstairs to make something. That's when he saw the mess...

The first thing he noticed was all the things on the floor. Then Damon looked over at the bookshelf...EVERYTHING was out of place. A growl was emmited from the very back of his throat. His hands clenched into fists, and he stalked his way to the kitchen. Then his jaw dropped. There was pudding remains everywhere, the floors, the counter, the walls, there was even a handprint and some splatters on the ceiling. The ony thing that wasn't touched was the refrigerator.

"ALYX!" He yelled. Damon heard a yelp and a second later the front door slammed shut. He rolled his eyes. She would be dealt with later. "Elena, get in here please."

She was at the door in a flash. She had a sheepish smile on her face. "Yes Damon?" Damon slowly turned around and crossed his arms over his chest. _Very nice arms, and a very nice chest._ Elena thought, but shook it away immeadiately. "Oh yeah, the mess... Sorry, we were just fooling around and we tried to make pudding, but everything kind of exploded..."

A small twitch formed in the corner of his eye. After a few minutes of simply staring at her, he sighed and started cleaning the kitchen with painstaking detail into making it look perfect. Elena cringed, either she was in for the silent treatment (which was horrible), or Damon would get her back later, and she'd have no chance at stopping it.

This was gonna be a long week...

**AN: Again, SUPER-DUPER sorry. Life drains me, and it's not an excuse, just an explination. Family issues and school... Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Heya. so, I saw the last episode, and I gotta say this one thing. ALARIC HAS A FRIKIN TYPE! I mean really, he's like a hot doctor magnet. I knew the SECOND she walked up that it'd be another one...Here's the next chappie. Love yahz!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show or the characters, the only thing that's mine is Alyx, cuz she's awesome and my beau and I made her. *hehe***

Elena decided to introduce Alyx to the whole gang. She was automatically wary of Bonnie and Caroline, but she was friendly enough. She liked Jeremy, he seemed cool to her. She took one look at Matt and said, "Is this one the resident human?"

"What do you mean 'resident human'? I'm not a pet." Alyx rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath before striking up a conversation with Jeremy about music. Matt looked at her weirdly for a second before shaking his head and turning around. Bonnie tried to talk to her, and Alyx promptly found some way to get her and Jeremy talking before slipping away, giggling quietly to herself. She went back over to Elena.

"You're brother's a lucky guy, but also very unlucky... It's quite sad, really. Fate can be so cruel." She didn't say anything else on the matter. By the end of the day, pretty much everybody liked her. Except Caroline. Once she found out that Stefan didn't like Alyx, she automatically assumed the worst. So, the two didn't talk much. When they did, Alyx tried her best to antagonize her and get under her skin. There was one time that Alyx lost her cool demeanor, and it wasn't pretty.

"You're probably just like your brother," Caroline growled out. Alyx raised an eyebrow and put her right hand on her hip.

"Which one?" she asked. Se had a small smile on her face.

"Damon. You're just like _him_."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Alyx shifted her weight to her right leg. "I'd rather be like him than Stefan."

Caroline frowned. "Why? Damon doesn't care how many people he kills, all he cares about is himself! He's horrible and selfish, and he's been making everyone around him miserable for as longas he's been around! He fed off me and abused me when I was human, and he's always made Stefan's life miserable! Stefan is the good one, he cares about people, and he refuses to feed off of them. He feeds on animals. If that isn't humane then I don't know what else could be. Do you know about everything he's done-" *SMACK* Caroline stumbled and grabbed at her cheek. Alyx lowered her arm and glared at her. The look on her face radiated hatred.

"Shut up. You don't know ANYTHING about my brothers, so don't you dare lecture me on who I should look up to. I bet you didn't know that our father was abusive, did you? Probably not, Stefan never would have said so. But then again, he had no idea. He was the 'golden boy' of the family. He was always polite and proper, and Dad loved him. But Damon? He took after our mother. He was headstrong. He was always passionate about what he did, and he was the best brother in the world to me. Our daddy hated the fact that Damon liked to cook. He taught me everything I know. I can't tell you how many times I had to help care for him, and witnessed his back covered in bruises and lashes. He took care of me and made sure I was never punished the same way he was. He kept all my secrets. So you know what? Maybe you should actually get to know someone before you judge them, hm? You're a bitch, Caroline, and you don't deserve any respect from me."

With that, Alyx shoved Caroline out of the way, effectively throwing her across the room, and walked out the door, never once breaking her stride. Caroline got up slowly, ignored all the inquiries as to whether she was okay, and walked out the door as well.

Everyone was dumbfounded. They all stood there awkwardly for a few minutes before they all scattered. Jeremy followed Matt to their place, Bonnie went home, Alaric headed to the Grill, and Elena went over to the boarding house.

Alyx got to the boarding house in under 3 munutes. She ran the whole way, tears forming in her eyes. "Damon! Damon, I'm so sorry!" she called out into the house. Her vision blacked out, and suddenly she was back in her old home.

_**Flashback**_

_Her father stomped out of Damon's room, pushed her aside, and raged down the hall. She ran into the room and shut the door before running over to her brother. His nose was bleeding, most likely broken, and he had numerous bruises on his arms forming, from what she could see. Her now 14 year old brother was lying on the floor, breathing heavily. Alyx collapsed on the floor next to him and gently grabbed his hand._

_"Damon, I'm so sorry! Why? Why did you do that? Stefan was the one who broke the vase, why did you take the blame? You knew he would do this!" Damon gave his little sister a crooked smile._

_"It's alright Alyxandria, I'll be fine in a few days. Do me a favor though, will you? Please do not tell Stefan. He's under enough pressure, having to be the golden boy who can do no wrong. Father already blames me for mother's death, he can blame me for everything else. I do not mind. Help me up, will you? I need to lay down."_

_"Don't call me that, you know I dislike it." Alyx helped Damon up the best she could. She was only 7 years of age, and not very strong, so she couldn't help as much as she wished. Damon never complained though, and once he was on the bed he let Alyx curl up next to him, and they took a nap together until dinner._

_**End Flashback**_

Damon was there in a second. He saw Alyx on the floor, sobbing. Her eyes glowed a dark silver, dull gold, expressing her agony. He hugged her, but when she did not respond to it, instead asking why he took the blame, he understood that she was not there with him. Her mind was lost in a memory, and it would be a few more seconds before she could come out of it.

Caroline sped in, but froze at the scene in front of her. Alyx was curled up, Damon's arms wrapped around his little sister. Before she could say anything, Damon looked at her and shook his head.

"Leave, Caroline. You can't help with this, so just get out." She looked down and sped out the door.

When Alyx finally stopped crying, Damon loosened his hold on her.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Damon asked her. Alyx looked at him and sniffed.

"Caroline said you were horrible, she said I was just like you. I asked her what that was supposed to mean, and said I'd rather belike you than Stefan. Then she went on this huge rant about how you were a horrible person, and how Stefan was the 'good' brother. I got mad and I yelled at her, then I shoved her and I ran away. I told them about Father, I'm so sorry..." Damon sighed and shook his head.

"It's alright. Come on, let's get you to your room." Alyx nodded and they collected themselves off the floor and started down the hall.

**AN: Okay... I know that no one ever said anything in the show about Guisseppe being abusive toward Damon, but I always saw him as that kind of father. In what little we did see of Guisseppe, we can tell that he prefers Stefan over Damon, and I don't think that's right. Damon loves his brother no matter what, and I don't think it's right that he's really done so much for Stefan and he doesn't get recognized for it. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry for the whole "b*tch" thing, Caroline irritates me...Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hello to my few followers! I've been neglecting my duties as an author, and I apologize profusely for my moronic tendancies over the past...6 months...**

For the next few weeks, no one was allowed to see Alyx. She only let Damon in twice, and that's because he nearly broke down her door. Stefan entered her room once, because he felt it was his duty as an older brother to check on his younger sibling, but he was sent out with a broken arm and a bite mark on his shoulder. He vowed to never walk in unannounced again.

What the others didn't know, was that when she wasn't attempting to chew Stefan's arms off, she was trying not to cry. Or, sometimes she would try to cry, but the tears would never come. Alyx slept as much as she could. Damon put a blood bag outside her door, replacing it once the first disappeared.

Caroline stopped by once a day and asked after Alyx. Damon gave her the cold shoulder, and Stefan just shrugged and said she hadn't come out of her room yet.

Alyx kept thinking back to her human life. As bad as it was, she knew that all the abuse she and Damon had suffered made them who they are. That wasn't always a good thing mind you, but they cared for each other in a way no one would ever understand. Guisseppe only ever physically hit her once, and she had unleashed a hellish fury of phsycological torment back at her father in response.

_**Flashback**_

_"WHY ARE YOU SO PATHETIC? WHY CAN'T YOU JUST BE A LADY? LADY KATHERINE IS TO BE RESPECTED! SHE IS A GUEST IN OUR HOUSE YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Guisseppe was furious. Alyx had made a snide comment at dinner. Katherine had been openly flirting with both her brothers, and it made her sick to see them battle with each other over a girl that saw them as playthings. Alyx had tried to pull Damon aside and tell him that the Lady Katherine was dangerous, but the hard-headed, lovesick fool hadn't listened to her._

_So, she had made a remark (indirectly pointed at Katherine) about how great it was that Katherine was staying with them. "It gives you almost unrestricted access to both my brothers. Do be gentle with Stefan though, he's not as tough-skinned as one might think."_

_It was only meant for Katherine to hear, but she had run to Guisseppe after dinner, sobbing, telling him that Alyx had called her a harlot. That led to the predicament she was currently in. Guisseppe grabbed Alyx by the arms and threw her against the opposite wall. He continually slammed her head against the wall, telling her that she was pathetic, and that he would put her in her place. Eventually he stopped and just continued yelling at her._

_Alyx was pissed. No, she was beyond pissed, she was livid. She was hurt, and upset, and her head pulsed. She grabbed onto her pain and aguish with her mind. She didn't want it. Why couldn't she make her father feel what she felt in that moment? Why did she have to suffer? In her mind, Alyx imagined she flung all of her pain at her father._

_He cried out in pain, and her headache lessened. Alyx opened her eyes to find her Guisseppe on the ground, looking as though he was in so much pain he couldn't function. She closed her eyes and threw all of her sadness at his body. Guisseppe started crying, his body shaking with sobs. His movement made his pain worse and he started screaming._

_Alyx's door suddenly burst open, revealing her brothers, Katherine, and a maid. She gasped, and released her father from her hold. Her eyes snapped open._

_**End Flashback**_

Once Guisseppe had recovered, he had taken charge and banished Alyxandria from the house. Lucky for her, she was a clever little thing, and took temporary refuge in an abandoned outbuilding on the farthest edge of the grounds, hidden by some trees.

There, she had been attacked and turned. She fled. Once she had gotten word of her brothers' passing, she returned for the funeral, remaining a safe distance away so she would not be recognized.

Eventually, Alyx got cabin fever and decided leaving her room might not be pleasant, but it was necessary if she wanted to continue being her father's greatest disappointment. That thought put a small, sarcastic smile on her lips and navigated her out of the bedroom.

**Sorry this is kind of short. I'll try to make the next one longer. Wow, that was a lot of information. Please review! I need feedback from you, the readers, so that I know what I'm doing wrong and if I'm doing anything right. Let me know what you think of this chapter, or the whole story, or both. Don't be shy, I can handle criticism.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hello loves! It seems as though I forget to put a disclaimer at the head of every chapter. Let's be honest though, there's no way I'd own a show/book series...*sigh* I'm considering putting the story up for adoption. I can't consistently update, and there's no way I'll have time to just sit at my computer and make it all up as I go anymore. I might be taking an online class, and if I do, I don't know if I'll even have time to plan to write anything anymore. So, if you're interested in adopting, let me know. But anyway, here's the next chapter.**

Stefan was standing in the parlor by the fireplace. While Alyx had been locked up in her room, it had gotten really quiet around the house. He had tried to ask Elena, Caroline, Matt, and even Damon what had happened. They all said it wasn't their story to tell. Damon told him that Alyx would tell him when she was ready. Stefan then tried to resign himself to the fact that he's never know.

A noise caught Stefan's attention, and he turned to look at the entrance to the sitting room. Alyx stood there. She walked over to a chair next to where Stefan was and plopped herself fairly uncerimoniously into the seat.

"Heard you've been asking about me," Alyx stated. She sounded bored. Stefan Shook his head at her and sighed.

"You may not be my favorite person, but you're still my little sister. It's my job to make sure you're alright." A snort came from the girl. "What?"

"I was just wondering where that attitude was when I got kicked out of the house because of Katherine all those years ago. Or when I tried to reconnect with the two of you after you turned. Or during those years when I kept in touch with Damon, but you never even sent me a note on my birthday." Stefan crinkled his nose.

"You never sent me a birthday wish either," Stefan replied hotly. "You never tried to keep in touch with me, so I didn't try either."

"Yes I did, Stefan. You just never tried to listen for my messages." Alyx got up and left without another sound.

Alyx stopped in front of the door. _How do I go about this? She probably pities us now._ After a slight hesitation, she raised her arm and knocked on the door. Sheriff Liz Forbes answered.

"Hello. I don't believe I've seen you around before. Are you a friend of Caroline's?" she asked.

"Uh, well," Alyx cleared her throat. "Caroline and I had an incident at my brothers' house. I was hoping to speak to her about it. Is she here?" Sheriff Forbes shifted and shook her head.

"No, she went over to the Salvatore house. I can give you directions if you need them."

"Oh, no. I'm sure I'll get there just fine. My brother told me where it was last time I came to visit, and that was a couple lifetimes ago. Thanks anyway, though. Bye!" Alyx turned and jogged off. Sheriff Forbes furrowed her eyebrows for a moment, confused. Then her eyes widened in realization.

"Damn. Wait, there's another one?! Are you kidding me?"

Alyx walked up to the front door just as Caroline was walking out. Both girls froze in their tracks. After about 30 seconds of silence, Alyx got impatient and coughed.

"So, how's life?" she asked. Caroline gaped for a few seconds before she shook her head. She started babbling.

"HiomigoshI'msosorryaboutwhathappenedandIhopeyou'llforgivemeIswearIdon'tthinkthatwayanymoreandhaveawholenewrespectfor-"

"Caroline, just because I have good hearing doesn't mean I can understand a word you're saying."

Caroline laughed nervously. "Sorry." Alyx shrugged. "I just wanted you to know that, about everything that happened, I mean..."

"Whatever. It happens a lot, actually. Damon went through some bad stuff, and he went overboard. What I said about...my father...he was a horrible person. But I don't want you to tell Stefan. He doesn't need to feel bad about anything else, and he really doesn't need to know about that aspect of Guiseppe." Caroline nodded.

They stood there in silence for a while.

"So..." Alyx started. "Your mom seems nice."


End file.
